I promise
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: When Ed's not feeling well, Al worries and only one thing will calm the younger Elric's fears. My first Fullmetal story so they maybe out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Al sat silently beside his brother's bed. Ed has been ill for nearly two weeks and showed no sign of improvement but refused to see a doctor. This frightened Al to no end, Ed slept most of the time, leaving the younger Elric brother to his thoughts and memories.

"Please Brother, get better. I'm worried about you, I know you don't like doctors and hospitals but I need you." Al whispered. Al's thoughts often turned to his mother and how sick she had been. He reached over to the small table, taking a cloth and dipping it into a bowl of cool water, he squeezed the extra liquid from it and carefully placed it on his brother's head.

"Al?" Ed called weakly, opening his eyes to look at the suit of armor.

"I'm right here Brother, are you feeling any better?"

"Maybe a little bit." Ed replied, Al wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure, you don't seem like you do. You're still really pale and-"

"I'll be fine, we've been through worse things. I just need some rest." Al sighed heavily.

"That's what you've been saying, maybe you should see a doctor, you probably need medicine so you can get better, you're not doing it on your own."

"I am getting better, I told you I feel-"

"You also try to protect me, that's what you think you're doing right now, but it's-I don't want you to just say things so I don't worry."

"Al, I wasn't trying to-" Ed was cut off by a harsh coughing fit.

"Brother!" Al stood up, moving closer only for Ed to pull away, trying to catch his breath. Ed groaned softly at the pain in his ribs, chest and abdomen.

"It's okay." the ill boy said after several moments.

Go to a doctor, please?" Al pleaded.

"I'm going to be fine, i don't need to-"

"I don't want you die!" Al shouted suddenly, catching Ed off guard. The younger boy lowered himself down into the chair. Ed forced himself to sit up, ignoring the dizziness that followed.

"So that's what this is, I'm not going to die Al." He said softly. He turned to lean against the wall and face his younger brother.

"That's what we thought when mom got sick and she did." Ed didn't know how to ease his brother's pain. He could tell Al was concerned from the start of the illness but it didn't cross his mind that it would frighten him this badly or bring back such memories. He could think of only one thing that had worked to calm Al's fears in the past.

"Look at me Al." Ed said causing his brother to turn to him. "I told you when we were little that I'd be here for you no matter what, you're my little brother and I promised you I'd look after you, I haven't done the best job, but-"

"You have, you brought me back and you're here. You're the best." Ed gave a faint smile.

"You give me too much credit, I shouldn't have let it happen, I couldn't accept hat she was gone and I take the responsibility of what happened to you. I promise I won't leave you Al. I swear on our bond as brothers you will always have me. " Ed vowed.

"Will you make me another promise?" Al asked.

"what?"

"You'll do what you need to do to keep the first one, even if it means seeing a doctor or going to a hospital and taking medicine. I love you and I don't like it when you're sick. Please?" Al reached out a hand to Ed, who took it.

"Okay Al, if you're that worried about it, I'll do it."

"Good, and no matter what they say you need, you have to do it. A promise is a promise, and between brothers, they shouldn't be broken."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Al, you can't really be that angry with me." Ed shivered under the blanket. Alphonse remained silent, not trusting his voice. Ed had kept his promise and allowed himself to be taken to the hospital, the two brothers were now waiting for the doctor to return.

"It's not so much that I'm angry with you, it's that I'm worried. I'm glad you kept your promise, but you seem to be getting worse now, you're shaking." Al said at last.

"Sometimes a fever can make you feel-"

"I know, Mom had that when it first started," Al interrupted.

"It's not the same thing Al. I told you I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're fine. If that was true, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be sick at all."Ed felt his heart break for his brother, the younger Elric sounded as if he were close to tears. Ed had never liked to see Al upset. A long silence passed between them in which the brothers turned away from each other. The silence would be broken by Ed's harsh cough and a low moan as a sharp pain traveled through his body.

"Maybe you should lie down, do you want me to see if I can get you more pillows or maybe another blanket?" Al offered

"N-no, I just... hope the doctor... comes back soon so we can... go.' Ed said trying to catch his breath.

"That doesn't sound good, you can't even breathe right, just-"

"It's getting better, just calm down. It probably looks worse than it-"

"Brother please, stop say things like that, I'm afraid."

"I told you there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going anywhere." Ed lowered himself down against the pillow, the strength seemed to be draining from his body. Before the younger Elric could respond, the doctor appeared.

"Well, I have some news to give you and you won't like it but-"

"Hey Al, can you do something for me?"Ed asked weakly.

"Anything you want Brother." The suit of armor replied with a worried tone.

"Do you think you could get me something to drink?"

"Of course, I'll be right back, just lie there and rest okay?"Ed nodded.

"I will don't worry."Ed watched his brother leave the room before turning to the doctor.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Pneumonia in both lungs. I'd like you to stay for a day or two. I can start you on some medication to help, and once you start feeling a little better, you can go and finish your recovery with your brother."Ed sighed.

"Isn't there a way you could give me the medicine and I can take it-"

"Brother, you promised me. You said you'd do whatever you had to do." Al cried reentering the room with the glass of water.

"Al, it's not that bad, I can-"

"You swore on our bond as brothers, you can't take that back because if you do...then it means that our bond means nothing to you and if you die-"

"I told you, I'm not dying, I just don't feel very well, that's all."

"Brother, I love you, but if you go back on your word and something happens to you, I'll never forgive you." Al's voice was filled with a pain that Ed hadn't heard since they lost their mother, the sound of it shattered the alchemist's heart instantly. His younger brother, who had always depended on him, needed him now and who was he to let Al down again?

"Okay, I'll stay just like I promised. I hate it when you use that against me." Ed said taking the glass from his brother and sipping the cool water.

"I hate thinking I'll lose my brother but that didn't seem to matter to you a second ago."Al bowed his head.

"That's not true, if it didn't matter, I wouldn't be here at all. You know that. You're my brother Al, you're important to me."Ed said honestly.

"What's wrong with him?" AL asked turning to the doctor.

"Pneumonia, before you get too upset, it could be a lot worse, I'm keeping him to start him on a little bit of a higher dose of medication so it doesn't get out of hand. He's very ill, but not critical."

"Does this mean he won't d-"

"It means you're stuck with me Alphonse, for a long time." Ed responded, turning away to cough. Al put his hand on his shoulder.

"Good. Since you made me a promise, and kept it, I'll promise you something."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to take care of you brother, and make sure you get better. I won't leave you either." Ed smiled faintly.

"Thanks Al, you're the best." He said taking a second sip and placing the glass on the table beside the bed.

"I still think you are. Get some rest now, and don't worry about anything." The younger brother instructed.

"I'm not worried Al," Ed said closing his eyes. " You're not going to let me be sick for too long."

"Of course not. I want you to feel better."

"And I will, thanks Al."

"For what?" Al asked in confusion.

"Everything." Ed replied drifting off to sleep. Al touched his brother's hand.

"Thank me by getting better." he whispered. He knew he wasn't going to stop worrying until Ed was back to his full health, he also knew Ed needed him and Al would be there no matter what, the Elric Brothers had only each other. As long as Ed kept his promise, Al would do everything he could to keep his.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed groaned at the sight of the pills in the doctor's hand.

"Let's try once more, maybe you can keep it down this time."

"I doubt it."Ed replied, his stomach was still upset. Al sat beside the bed watching.

"Please just try, maybe it'll be different now. "the younger boy said hopefully. Ed pulled the cover tight around his body, visibly shaking.

"Brother?"

"It's fine Al, I'm just feeling a little cold. We talked about this yesterday remember?"

"I remember. What happens if he can't take the pills?" The doctor gave a reassuring smile.

"Then I have other methods of giving him the medicine he needs, either way he will be getting it and you don't have to worry about that. Now, come on Ed give it a try."

"Do I really have to?" He complained.

"I would advise it. Can you sit up?" Ed remained still.

"Brother, you-"

"yeah, I promised I know, and I will, I just can't right now." He admitted.

"Y-you can't?" Al asked with a worried tone.

"Not right now, no."Ed began to cough then gagged.

"Easy Brother, just relax."Al encouraged as Ed struggled once again to breathe.

"I can see this isn't going to work the way I hoped, I'll be back in a moment."The doctor said turning and exiting the room, leaving the brothers by themselves.

"What made you tell me that?" Al asked without looking to Ed.

"I thought about what you said. You're right, You're not a little kid and I don't have to try to keep things from you, so if you want to know then I guess you have a right to hear the truth."

"What's the truth then?"

"I told you and you've stayed with me, there are things I couldn't hide from you even if I wanted to."

"Like what?"

"Do you really want me to go through the list?"

"No, I just want you to rest okay?"Al said.

"I'm trying to. It's hard when you can't breathe right and your body temperature changes so much, one minute I'm cold, then I'm too hot among other things."Ed said weakly.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"Al asked sympathetically.

"No. " Ed wanted nothing more than to sleep, His pain was getting to him, with every breath, it was as if someone was thrusting a knife into his chest. He knew his fever had spiked again, he kicked off one of the blankets and moaned softly, closing his eyes.

 _Stupid illness. I can't sleep or eat and drink,I can't even lie down comfortably. So much for getting plenty of rest, this is going to go on forever!_ Ed thought to himself. As if to sense his brother's frustration, Al dipped on of the cloths in the bowl of cool water,carefully squeezing out the extra and laid it gently on Edward's head.

"Take it easy Brother, I know you don't feel good, I've never had pneumonia but it looks kind of bad. I can't imagine how sick you must feel. I only know what I can see, I'm sure it feels worse than that. I'd take it away from you if I could so you didn't have to be so sick."

"Even if that was possible, I wouldn't let you, to do something like that would probably be the same as-"

"I don't care, As long as you get better I'd do it anyway." Ed smiled faintly despite his illness.

"Al, after everything I put you through, it amazes me that you can still care so much."

"Your fever must be pretty high for you to say something like that. I'll always care about you, you know that. I'll always be here for you just like you are for me. I remember once when I was sick, my stomach really hurt and mom was worried, you stayed with me and you didn't even leave me to get something to eat or anything. You told me stories and made me laugh, I felt so much better when you were with me. I even heard you talking to mom one night when you thought I was sleeping. She said I might need to go to the hospital and have some kind of surgery, I don't remember too many of the details but you said that if I needed something replaced, I could take it from you, you didn't even have to think about it. Now you're sick and you need me, I can't just walk away."

"Mom was afraid it was your kidney. I'm really glad it wasn't but I meant what I told her, I would've given you anything I have so you could be okay. That was before I ruined everything." Ed replied.

"You didn't and I know you would. That's the kind of brother you are, I don't have much to give you but I can stay with you and I'm going to. You can't talk me out of it." Before Ed could reply, the doctor had returned with a nurse who carried a needle and vial.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that?"

"Now Edward, just relax, because you can't take your pills due to an upset stomach, I have to give you-"

"No, I don't need a-"

"If we don't treat your ailment, it's going to get worse, pneumonia doesn't get better on its own. I also have something to help with your nausea"

"You stay away from me with those!" Ed shouted, bringing about another coughing fit.

"You promised me, you can't take your medicine on your own, maybe the one for your stomach will make it easy for you to take the pills later. You have to try."

"I draw the line at needles, you know how I feel about them. I'd rather-"

"you'd rather what brother?" Al asked sounding close to tears.

"Don't you dare Alphonse, don't start."

"I just want you to be okay, you're all I have and-"

"Damn it Alphonse, I hate it when you do that. I'm not giving in to this, I-"

"Do you remember the time we went outside in the snow, we had that snowball fight with Winry?"

"What about it?"

"wasn't that fun?"

"No. She hit me in my ear with an ice ball. Those things hurt you know." Ed grumbled.

"What about that spring when we went to that pond and saw all those ducks and one of the bigger ones chased Winry around the tree?" Ed smiled.

"I told her not to get so close to the water with that sandwich, she never listened to me."Al chuckled. It had been a while since he remembered the pond and the happy memories.

"Alright Ed, You'll probably start feeling tired shortly, it's important that you rest, your condition can be made worse if you don't get enough. I'll be in to check on you later and we'll see how you're feeling, maybe by then you'll be able to handle pills." the doctor exited once more. Al replaced the cool compress on his brother's forehead.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked. Ed glared at Al but said nothing, instead, he closed his eyes and lay still on the bed.

"are you okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"you don't know if you are or not?"

"Calm down, it's just-It feels like something just sucked what little energy I had out of me. I feel really weak."

"It's okay Brother, maybe you'll feel better after you sleep You could just be tired."

"It's possible, I just can't seem to sleep enough lately."Ed said beginning to feel the effects of the injections.

"Not feeling well can make you feel that way sometimes. Try to sleep."

"Are you okay?"Ed asked. "If you don't think you-"

"It's alright, you're sick, you need the rest, don't worry about me right now. You have to come first until you're well again."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure you have enough cloths and blankets, I promised I'd take care of you."

"I know you did." Ed drifted into sleep. Al thought briefly about contacting Winry, but he knew how it would play out. She would be on the next train as soon as she heard, but they would soon be arguing and Ed would benefit from avoiding it. Still, Al was left with a feeling of dread at his brother's confession. Almost wishing he hadn't mentioned hiding the illness. There was only one thing to do at the moment, keep watch over his beloved brother and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought you said that medicine was going to make him better." Al turned from the doctor to his sleeping brother.

"It will. It takes time, unfortunately it doesn't work overnight and with him having a hard time taking the medication orally, as well as not eating, it's going to slow it down a bit. His body is fighting the illness as best it can with so little fuel to go on. If we can get him to take something, it could only help. He's not willing to try it and I can't force him." The doctor explained.

"He's been sleeping all day and his fever hasn't come down at all. You said he would be here for a day or two, that means he should have some improvement by then, he had no energy at all the last two days, he- it doesn't seem right." Al said replacing the cool compress on Edward's head.

"It's also evening now, temperatures rise the closer you get to this time of day. Right now, if he needs rest, he should get it. When he does wake up, maybe you can talk him into eating something light. We can bring in soup." Al sighed, he didn't know when his brother would wake, but waiting was difficult.

"You promised to get better, why aren't you doing that?" He smoothed out the blanket around his brother.

"I wish you would wake up now, I know you're sick but it kind if scares me." Al admitted. "I know you need sleep but I have no one to talk to and I miss you brother." Al sat back in his chair with a sigh.

 _Mom did this too._ He thought to himself. The sun had descended below the horizon, Al had asked for a bowl of soup brought to the room, if Ed didn't wake on his own, Al decided he would wake him. Moments before the younger boy made an attempt, Ed stirred sleepily. It seemed for a moment that he would settle back into sleep.

"You have to wake up now, you can go back to sleep soon. I need you to try to eat something." Al said gently.

"Too tired...too cold." Ed complained weakly.

"I know, please just try. If you can't that's different. I think you can at least take a little bit...for me."

"Al, don't start this with me, I feel terrible and I just can't deal with all this right now." Ed moaned.

"So don't deal with anything. Just take a little bit, I have some soup, it'll warm you up Brother." Al knew it was the fever beginning to take over.

"N-Not now." Al sighed.

"If you don't do it now, you'll go back to sleep and won't eat at all, we both know that. You'll get some of your strength back."

"Please Brother, you have to, I need you."Al pleaded.

"I haven't gone anywhere Al. You still have me."

"Not much longer if you keep this up. You said you wouldn't leave me."

"I won't. I'm just sick right now and I-"

"You'll feel better if you do, you're probably feeling this way because you haven't eaten anything in a while. Just try it."

""m too weak to even think about-"

"Then let me help you."

"You shouldn't have to-"Ed coughed harshly, groaning in pain.

"Are you alright, should I get the doctor for you?" The ill alchemist shook his head.

"I'll live. It's no worse than before. I'm sorry Alphonse."

"You shouldn't be, You're sick, you didn't get Pneumonia on purpose." Al lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed.

"No. But I don't exactly make this easy on you. I don't mind if you wanted to go-"

"Are you kidding me, listen to you. This isn't like you and you need me. Someone has to take care of you. You said you'd get better but besides letting the doctor give you medicine and sleeping, you haven't tried to make yourself better, you know what happens when you don't eat or drink as much as you should."

"Why would you do this?" Ed's question surprised the younger boy.

"What do you mean, you're my family. If you're sick I want to help you, I told you that before."

"I did so much to you, you lost your body because of me, it's my fault that you-"

"I'm here because of you. You didn't have to bring me back, I was right there with you, I wanted mom back too." The fever seemed to be forcing the guilt to resurface.

"I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to protect you Al, I didn't. I deserve all this and more."

"Stop it, You don't deserve any of this, I'm not angry at you for what happened. Even though there's no reason to say this, I think maybe you need to hear it." Al carefully slipped his arms around Ed, pulling him close.

"What are you-"

"Brother, I forgive you." He said "Make it up to me by getting stronger so I can have my body back and you can have your-"

"You shouldn't forgive me., I took away-"

"Just don't let my brother be taken away too."Al requested still holding onto his brother.

"Al, I-"

"Shh, let's get you well again, okay?"Al released Ed and the older boy nodded weakly.

"I don't know how you expect me to eat, I don't have any strength left, it feels like it was just sucked out of me."

"I told you, I'll help you." Al reminded, he stood up and made his way over to the chair, he took the extra pillows over to the bed, setting them on the bedside table.

"I'll take care of it, trust me."

"I always trust you Al. If you can't trust your brother, who can you trust at all?"

"No one I guess." Al slipped a hand behind Ed, leaning him forward, he rearranged the pillows behind him, adding the extras. He then leaned Edward back, propping him up against the pillows before pulling the cover closer to his body.

"Are you sure you want to do all this?" Ed asked, watching Al take the soup in his hand and sit back down next to him.

"I'm sure. We promised each other that we'd always take care of each other, we need to keep that promise because we're all we have." Al attempted to put the spoonful of soup close to Ed's mouth, only to have him turn his head. By this time Alphonse had had enough.

"Alright Brother, I know you're really sick and that means you're tired and just don't feel up to doing anything, I'm trying to be understanding and patient with you, we just talked about this. I need you here and that means you have to do what the doctor says and I talked to him today. You're feeling sicker because your body's having a hard time fighting the illness because you're not eating right. Losing weight and things like that aren't good when you're sick like this, you have to stay strong."

"Sorry Al, I don't think I can do this right now."

"Edward Elric, you're going to take this soup and eat it. I'll sit here all night if I have to, but you're going to get better!"Al cried, surprising Ed.

"Y-you know Al, you're starting to sound like Mom."

"Good, then maybe you'll listen." Al again raised the spoon to his brother's lips. This time, Edward took it without a word..

"No more back and forth now. I can only do so much for you, you have to do the rest for me okay, we'll do this together." Al said. Though Ed only managed to take three spoonfuls, Al felt slightly better and began to relax. He could see his brother trying and that was all he could ask of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You just can't get a break can you?" Al shook his head, picking up the glass of water and holding it for Ed to drink. Ed turned from it silently.

"Why do you keep doing this, and why haven't you been talking at all, I've been right here and you-"

"My throat's really sore Al, I don't feel like talking, I couldn't even swallow the pills, remember, they felt like they got stuck and it was too painful."

"Water can help, maybe your throat's dry. I really hate it when you're sick. You're acting funny and I don't like it." Al said raising his voice slightly.

"You think I like it, I haven't been able to pull myself out of bed for the last...I don't even know anymore, I'm stuck in this place, I've never felt so sick in my life and as if that's not bad enough -" Ed sighed, he realized he had been yelling now.

?I'm just so damn tired, Al. I didn't mean to snap at you, this isn't your fault ."He said at last, this time his tone was softer. 'He swallowed reflexively and groaned at the pain it caused.

"I know you're tired Brother, more than you should be." Al said sympathetically. "You can't give into this illness. It'll take some time but I think you're getting there, it's just hard to see it because of your pain and you're having a hard time breathing . I'm sorry I upset you. You should be resting and being yelled at isn't going to help you do that. I'll try to be nicer." Al vowed.

"It's my fault. I haven't helped you feel any less concerned, if anything I'm sure I made it worse. Yell at me if you think it'll make you feel better. I'm going to be a better brother for you and I'll really try not to give you a hard time as often as I have been." Ed turned, coughing harshly. Al placed a hand on his shoulder. It would take several minutes for the young alchemist to recover from the coughing spell. The action only caused more pain and nausea.

"H-hey Al?" Ed called weakly, not bothering to turn to this brother, instead he pulled the cover closer to him curling up on his side with his back to Al.

"are you okay, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, do you think you could find something cold for my throat, it really hurts. " Ed requested quietly.

"Sure, do you want anything specific, I could probably bring you some juice."

"That's fine." His head was beginning to hurt as well.

"I'll be right back, you'll be okay by yourself right?"Al asked.

"Yeah, it won't take you long to come back. " Al hurried from the room, leaving Ed alone in the room. Ed groaned, looking at the pillowcase, small specks of crimson, He was almost relieved when the doctor appeared to check on him.

"Edward-" the doctor stopped suddenly noticing the spots.

"Coughing again?" Ed nodded.

"Must've been pretty hard this time, of course it has been happening a lot, a little bit's to be expected, we'll get another one.. The ill boy nodded.

"Do you think you can get one before Al comes back, I don't want to scare him."

"Of course." The doctor took the pillow, stepping out of the room and handing it to a nurse.

"It'll only be a moment or so." he said returning to Ed's bed. "I don't suppose you could try the pills again with your throat the way it is so we'll have to use the-"

"it's not helping."Ed groaned.

"Well, let's take a look and see what's going on. I'll go from there. Let's get you up." The doctor pulled Ed up into a sitting position. Ed swayed unsteadily as he was held up. The cold stethoscope was pressed to his back sending a shiver through him.

"Still noisy. Lie back now and I'll listen to your heart." He said after several minutes of silence. Ed leaned back against the pillows.

"We'll have to give you a higher dose I think, more frequently, I'm thinking a slow drip ought to do it."

"No more needles."

"Just the one. I'll send a nurse in with it shortly. Just then, a woman appeared carrying a new pillow and handed it to the doctor who thanked her and replaced the one that had been taken. ''

"I'm just going to die before this is all over." Ed complained.

"As it stands, I disagree Edward. You're not even close. As I said before, you're really sick, but not critically so."

"It feels like it."

"Don't worry, you'll be well in no time at all."The doctor assured.

"If by no time you mean sometime this century...maybe." Before the doctor could reply, Al returned, carrying a glass of juice.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but it's cold like you wanted." the younger Elric said fixing the pillows for his brother to sit up.

"You're right on time Al." Ed said, allowing Al to hold the glass and help him drink. "Don't worry, you won't have to do this much longer, I'll be able to do it myself soon."

"I know you will. Until then, I don't mind helping you. I know you don't like hospitals and doctors or that you're stuck in bed. I'm glad you haven't given up on that promise." Al set the glass on the bedside table before placing a cool compress on Edwards head.

"You're handling this better than I thought you could. Mom would be real proud of you." Ed praised

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I know she would, I am too." Alphonse rested a hand on top of his brother's, squeezing it gently.

"She'd be proud of you too. Until your throat feels better, I'll make sure you have cold water, even if I have to keep changing it."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You'd do it for me if I was sick" The young alchemist smiled faintly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Brother."

"I won't let you find out Al. I'm not going to leave you."

"You wouldn't be my brother if you did. You've always been there, no matter what and so will I."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wanted to take a second to thank you for reading my story. It means so much to me when I hear that you're enjoying it. This being said, If you find yourself bored with it, It's perfectly fine to stop reading it at anytime. I'm fine with that, I can't and would never want to seem like I'm trying to force anyone into continuing. I plan to finish this in as many chapter as it takes to get it all out there. Again, thank you.

Ed opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room.

"Good, you're awake now, for a while, I was worried you might not."Al said quietly.

"Why would you think that, I've been-"

"You went to sleep in the afternoon...yesterday, now it's evening. They started that new medicine and you just didn't get up until now. A whole day and you-"

"Sorry Al. I didn't mean to scare you." Ed sighed.

"I know you didn't. I'm just happy to see you up again. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit,"

"Really, you're not just saying that?" Al asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not. My throat doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good, it's a start. Do you want some water or something to eat?"

"Water would be good. "Ed coughed, resulting in an effort to catch his breath. Al rearranged the pillows behind his brother.

"I've been changing the water in case you woke up, so you could have some that's cold.." Al held the glass close for his brother to drink.

When Ed had finished, Al set the glass back on the table.

"Do you want to lie down again, you still sound tired." Ed shook his head.

"I think I'll see if I can stay up for a while." He replied. Al sighed.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to, it's -"

"It's fine."

"If you're just doing this because I was worried-"

"Maybe I'm doing it because I want to, I did just sleep for a whole day."

"Yeah but you told me before that you couldn't seem to sleep enough, the doctor-"

"Al, I'll be alright, when I'm ready to sleep, I'll tell you." Ed said.

"You're always ready to sleep, at least since you've been feeling like this. How can I be sure you're not just saying this?"

"You don't for sure, unless you trust me, which I'm seeing now that you don't."

"That's not true, I trust you just the same as you trust me. It's just that you've been known to hide things that you think will upset me, you said you stopped but did you really?"

"What are you accusing me of exactly?"Ed narrowed his eyes at the suit of armor.

"The other day, something happened,didn't it?"Al asked sadly.

"yeah, they gave me this stupid thing." Edward gestured as best he could to the slow drip tube the doctor had inserted into the vein in the back of his hand.

"But why?"

"Because I needed more medicine, I told you that."

"you were getting injections, they changed it suddenly. You didn't explain what changed."

"You didn't ask, they came in, you asked what it was and I told you. You never once said what's it for. " The brothers sat in silence for a moment before Al spoke again.

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

"Does it really matter now, Alphonse?" Edward turned his head to cough.

"That depends." Al replied moving closer to the bed, he pressed a hand to his brother's head.

"on what?" Ed gasped.

"on what made them change it. Am I losing you brother?"

"No Al. I just needed a little more medicine. Sometimes with pneumonia that helps. "

"Well, your fever doesn't seem to be any better, but it's not worse either." Al reported.

"That can be a good thing. I don't feel worse, maybe that means I'll start feeling better soon." Ed reasoned.

"I really hope so, it's hard to see you lying I a hospital like this." Al admitted.

"I understand, I'd feel the same way if you were in my place. You're handling it a lot better than I would I think." Al sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know about that, do you remember when we were little and mom used to tell us that 'we're braver than we give ourselves credit for and our strength shows itself best when we need t the most' I think you'd be worried but you're the strongest, I think you could do this."

"Let's not find out, okay Al?"

"yeah, I think that's for the best. Not that I could get sick or-"

"Not yet, but you'll have your body back one day and when you do, you're not allowed to be this sick, ever, I don't want to test your theory."

"I know you don't. Do you remember when she used to read to us and when I was afraid of the thunder and lightning, she was always there to tell me it would be okay?"

"Yeah, Mom was good like that. She used to wake us up, stroking out hair and kissing our foreheads. She was the best. You never fully appreciate what you have until it's gone forever." Ed said sadly.

"I know that I appreciate you Brother, we have our fights, but even if we've just had one and you're really angry, I know if I called for you a second later, you'd come."

"Yeah, I would." Ed sighed heavily, the memories of his mother were now weighing heavily upon his heart.

"Brother?"Al called in just as much pain.

"Yeah?"

"When you're stronger, do you think maybe we could...remember her a little more. I don't wan to hurt you, I know you're in enough pain right now." Ed placed a hand on Al's.

"Sure we can. As soon as I get my strength back, we can remember everything." Ed promised, for now, the brothers would allow their memories to rest , never forgetting what was now forever lost to them, but giving themselves a chance to heal, only then could they miss her together without the threat of tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Al sat silently in the chair beside his brother's hospital bed. Ed was lying quietly, allowing the doctor to place the thermometer in his mouth and listen to his heart. Al hoped for good news, he was beginning to notice that Ed was slightly less pale now.

 _Please, tell us something good, tell me he's getting better._ The younger Elric pleaded silently. He waited while the thermometer was removed and examined.

"Your temperature came down and it looks like you're responding better to this medicine as opposed to the first. If you continue this way I can release you as soon as you regain enough strength to move around a bit more. You'll still need to take it easy and rest but you won't have to be here." the doctor explained.

"That's great!" Al cried excitedly. Ed remained silent. After the doctor departed, Al sat down on the bed with Ed.

"I thought you'd be happy about being able to leave." The younger brother said.

"I am, I'm just worried about you. Here you have the doctors to help you when you're not sure of something when we leave, it's just us again."

"That's alright, I'm not a little kid anymore, remember?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with it. Adults sometimes have a hard time taking care of sick people too. I guess I'm just worried it might be too much for you. At least until I'm-"

"You always do this. You're the one who's sick and you still worry about me. Let me worry about you for a while. Really, it's okay. You have to be first now. Everything is going to be back to the way it was before. You always take care of me. I don't remember a single time when I was sick and you weren't there with me. It's only fair. Sometimes it was just us for a little while, I can do this."

"The thing about older brothers Al, is that we don't like it when our younger sibling is worried about us. It's our job to worry about them. Are you sure about this?"

"I am. It'll be fine. Younger brothers worry too, we just know that the older ones are there to make everything okay when they cam/" Al said fixing the blanket around his brother.

"You're getting better, that's what matters, we'll handle everything else later. "Al said taking hold of the water glass and helping Ed drink.

"You'll be ready to do this on your own soon, I think. Just like you said."

"Yeah, pretty soon. I just need a little more rest first."

"Hey Brother, it'll be good to have you back, I know it's going to take some time but I'll be happy to see you up walking around again. Ed had begun to drift back into the quiet darkness that called to him.

Al's voice began to fade and soon, everything was gone.

Ed opened his eyes to find himself in a field, it seemed familiar to him as he sat up and looked around.

In the distance, he could see the white house, beside it was a large tree with a swing. A faint voice called out to him from the direction of the structure, he recognized it instantly.

"Mom?" he said quietly, pushing himself to his feet and slowly made his way to the house. He looked around cautiously as he approached the front door.

Ed reached out slowly, pushing the wooden door open. He found the inside to be just as he remembered it. Pictures of the Elric family lined the walls. Edward smiled sadly at the image of his mother.

Trisha Elric smiled at the camera, her arms around her sons. Al grinned beside his big brother. Ed reached out to touch the photo, he held it for a moment in his hands.

"I'm so sorry you two, this was my fault. I promised Al everything would be alright, I said I'd always take care of him and I didn't do that either. I know he said he forgives me but I can't forgive myself. I wish you were here mom, I don't know what to do honestly. I only seem to make things worse for him now that you're gone. I've wished so many times that I could've traded places with you and you could be here with Al, you'd know what to do. I wouldn't be such a bother to him, I couldn't keep my promise to either of you." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he sighed and placed the object back where it belonged.

"Edward, is that you?" Trisha's voice called again from the next room. "Edward, come help me in the kitchen."

"M-Mom?"

"Who else could I be, come on now." Ed walked to the kitchen as he was told, he peered into the room.

"Edward, what's keeping you, come on sweetheart, don't you want to come and see me, it's been such a long time. I have to say though, I'm very disappointed with you. You knew better. I trusted you with Alphonse, he trusted you and look what you've done to us!" A dark figure with glowing eyes appeared before him, it's long slender fingers reached for him. Ed screamed and found himself rooted to the spot.

"Don't worry Brother, it's just us. We're glad you're home." Al's voice sounded almost demon like as the metal arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. Trisha limped forward.

"Brother, what's the matter, open your eyes."Al beckoned.

"Brother, open your eyes, come on, what's going on, can you hear me?" Ed woke with a start causing a harsh coughing fit, unable to catch his breath.

"Brother, what's wrong, do you need the doctor, I don't know what to do. Please try to calm down so you can breathe." Al pleaded in a panic. He slipped an arm behind his brother, helping him to sit up, lowering himself onto the bed behind Ed, allowing the older boy to rest against him.

"you're okay, I'm right here, just breathe and calm down." Al encouraged, not bothering to let him go.

After what felt like hours, Ed began to calm down, tears still falling from his golden eyes.

"What happened, did you have a bad dream?"Al asked sounding close to tears himself.

"Yeah, n-nothing- I'm fine." Ed replied recognizing the fear in Al's voice.

"Are you sure, you couldn't breathe and-"

"I'm sure. Just had a bad dream, like you said. I'm up now and everything's-" Ed stopped himself, he couldn't make that promise a second time after everything that happened.

"Everything what?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. It's okay, just rest now, whatever happened, it was just a dream." Al soothed.

"It felt real Al."

"Do you remember when I was little and I used to have bad dreams like that, I'd be so scared that I'd run to you and you'd tell me that I was safe because you were there and we had mom?"

"Yeah I remember. I said I'd never let anyone hurt you, no matter what."

"Well, I'm not as brave as you, but I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you either. " the younger Elric vowed.

"I-it was- I was in our house, mom was calling me and when I went to see her-she wasn't-and you were so different." Ed said softly.

"I understand. You're back with me now and everything's alright. Let's try to take your mind off this for a while."

"How, I don't know if I'll ever-"

"Let's play cards or something, like we used to, maybe we'll both calm down." Al suggested. Ed hesitated.

"Alright, get the cards." he said finally.

"Good, I'm going to beat you this time. I've been practicing while you sleep." Al said standing up and helping to make Ed more comfortable. He moved to the bedside table and pulled out a deck of cards.

Ed scoffed.

"You couldn't beat me on my worst day Alphonse." He teased.

"I might surprise you don't be too angry when you lose, you're still sick and it won't help."

"Just deal the cards." Ed instructed weakly. Little did the Alchemist know that one that day, Al would celebrate his first victory. Edward, though he didn't admit it out loud was impressed.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling?"The doctor removed the stethoscope and placed it around his neck.

"Better, do you think I'll be able to go soon?"Ed asked hopefully, the doctor smiled.

"If you can show me that you're strong enough to move around and you keep improving like this...I'd say you can be released as fast as two to three days. just remember that until you're recovered you'll have to take it easy. Alphonse, whatever you're doing, keep it up, you'll have your brother back on his feet soon." the doctor turned to Al with a smile.

"M-me, I didn't do anything really. I'm not the doctor." Al replied in confusion. The doctor chuckled softly.

"It's never just the medical staff that have a hand in the recovery of a patient. I can give him medicine and advise both of you on how to keep his recovery on track but you seem to know how to get him to follow the advice. I'm not convinced he would've progressed the same way if not for you staying with him."

"I wouldn't have come here on my own Al, you know that."Ed added.

"If that's the case, you may very well have saved his life. Pneumonia doesn't go away on its own, it worsens and complications can set it. It's very possible that he could have developed a lung abscess which we would have had to drain he could have become much sicker, possibly died from one or more complications if it had been left untreated." Al didn't know what to say, he felt a mixture of emotions. He felt upset at first having heard he could have lost his older brother and the thought scared him more than anything else ever could.

"You shouldn't be so surprised Al, you keep me going all the time. I got you into this but you're usually the one to get me out of things." Ed attempted to push himself into a sitting position but found it difficult.

"It was a good try, you almost did it." Al praised rearranging the pillows to allow Ed to sit up.

"I'm really glad to see you wanting to be up more."

"Yeah, it's nice to not be so tired."

"Well, I'm going to let you rest for a while and since you're doing so well, and your fever is still coming down slowly, what I'm going to do is decrease the medication you're getting through the slow drip and we'll try the pills again this evening, think you can handle it?"The doctor wrote a note in the file.

"I think so." Ed replied, still not completely sure it work out I his favor.

"Good. I'll bring it by a bit later." Once the boys were alone, silence filled the room. Ed began to close his eyes slowly.

"Did you mean it?" Al asked at last, pulling Ed back into awareness.

"What?"

"That you'll try. "

"Yeah, I'd have to sooner or later anyway. "

"I think you can do it this time. It seems like you're getting stronger too."

"I feel like it's just all coming back slowly, but I know I'll be fine."

"You will, I'll be there to make sure." Al straightened the blanket around his brother.

"You don't have to do that Al, I'm fine."Ed protested.

"As long as you're here, and the doctor makes you stay in bed, it's part of taking care of you. Don't worry brother, I won't be doing this much longer, you'll be home soon."Ed gave him a skeptical glance, he knew Al would continue to try doing such things until he was fully recovered.

It was later in the evening when the doctor returned, bringing with him three small white pills.

"If you can't-"

"I'll have to." ed interrupted.

"Don't push yourself too much, it won't do you any good." Al said watching his brother take the pills, he quickly handed Ed the glass of water. Al became concerned when Ed gagged as he had before.

"Easy Brother." Al soothed as Ed leaned back against his pillows, the ill alchemist remain silent for a long moment, taking in a few deep breaths.

"How do you feel, did they go down?"Al asked hopefully.

"Yeah, not sure how long they'll stay down."Ed could feel his stomach churning,

"Just rest for a little while, maybe it'll help."Al suggested. Minutes passed and Al was becoming more hopeful by the second.

"You're doing great, do you need more water?"Ed shook his head.

"I'm not ready to take anything, maybe a little later."

"Let me know when you are, I'll help you if you need me to."

"I know you will." Ed replied, Al sat down beside the bed now feeling more at ease, he had no doubt in his mind that Ed would in fact keep his promise, just as he had all the other.


	9. Final Chapter

Ed leaned back against his chair, reaching over to the glass beside him and taking a sip of the cool liquid.

"You did it Brother, you took the medicine and didn't get sick, and you don't have to be in the hospital anymore!" Al's excited tone made Ed smile.

"I told you I'd be fine. I've taken it before, you always seem surprised." Ed shook his head.

"I know, I'm just happy to have you back at home. You'll be able to get back on your normal routine soon. I know you're not looking forward to-"

"I don't want to think about that jerk for the rest of the week." Al chuckled, his brother was becoming more like himself a little each day. Al hadn't expected Ed to take the doctor's orders well, but was grateful that he didn't fight against the down time.

"Sorry. You'll have to deal with him sooner or later though."

"I'd prefer later, not at all would be great. If he says one more thing about my height, I'm going to-"

"That won't solve anything."Al said.

"It would make me feel better."the alchemist grumbled.

"It'll only get you in trouble and I'm just getting you back You have that follow up appointment next week too, don't do anything that could-"

"I won't. You worry too much."Ed said dismissively. Al didn't reply, he could imagine the scene unfolding in Mustang's office when they returned. The younger Elric was looking forward to the return of their usual routine. The sooner Ed was completely back to normal, the better for both of them.

'Maybe you don't worry enough sometimes." Ed shook his head.

"you don't. If you were worried when you were sick you would've seen a doctor, I have reasons to worry."Ed looked away.

"It must have been hard for you, I didn't really help you feel any better. There are things you told me about that I honestly don't remember doing. I can't imagine what- "

"That's because your fever was too high, the doctor said you probably wouldn't. That was kind of scary, I know you weren't trying to be that way. I'm just glad you're okay now."

"Yeah, so am I. I wouldn't be if I didn't have you Al."

"That's what brothers are for, I just did the same thing you would've done if I was sick. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You don't have to find out Al, I'm still here and I will be for a long time."Ed vowed.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

A/N: this concludes the story, thank you for your reviews and taking the time to read it, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
